


Eureka: An Essay on the Romantic and Emotional Universe

by Manna_di_San_Nicola



Category: The Following
Genre: Love Triangles, Metafiction, Multi, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy, Obsession, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manna_di_San_Nicola/pseuds/Manna_di_San_Nicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the safety of his parlour, the spider muses on the human heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eureka: An Essay on the Romantic and Emotional Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was a pretentious summary, huh. So this drabble was inspired by discussion of the pet theory that Mike is a follower and was sent to seduce Ryan. Credit to Saucery for inspiring my contribution to the theory and for suggesting I write a story about it.

It had taken him far more time than it should have, in retrospect, to think of the twist. That Poe had not been the sort to indulge himself with the whirlwind drama a love triangle could add to a tale, having been quite the ‘one woman at a time’ sort, could serve as a positive as much as a mark against it: it didn’t do to cling too closely to your inspirations. Jordy would have done well to learn that. And, besides, they were just so popular these days: all those children with their Teams and their wars of love happily devouring the obvious juxtaposition of obsession being beautiful and two always being better than one. 

 

If there was anything that could bolster Ryan’s gin-soaked wreck of a self-image, it was the knowledge that two people saw into him and found him glorious. Unfortunately, with Sarah having other responsibilities to fulfil in his book, there had (at first) only been Claire who fit his exacting standards.

 

Over-achiever that she was, Claire had already taken the initiative by _fucking_ Ryan, so they wouldn’t be difficult to set at one another. And, oh, the nights he had spent in his cold cell thinking about them being set at each other _properly_ , with proper pacing and foreshadowing. He wasn’t a sexual being by nature, but it wasn’t the sex that made his heart flutter like Ryan’s did at the slightest provocation – it was the thought of how _he’d_ never leave Claire, how he’d leave his mark carved into her bones and the only thing Ryan touching her breasts, thrusting his cock inside of her, kissing her lips would do is stain himself with _him_. 

 

Joe would be the bed they slept on, a miasma permeating every pant their lust wrenched forth; no matter how many candles they sensually lit to set their amorous mood, he would always be a shadow upon them, in the way Ryan would have to stop when his heart became too excited, in the way Claire would guiltily compare the way they kissed her neck or tasted her cunt. 

 

A beautiful love story, of course, but where was the drama? The tension of would they, wouldn’t they, would a separate they be formed? And, of course, there was the possibility that there would be much too much drama already present for Claire and Ryan to become his power couple. It was always good to be prepared for the surprising places a story could take you.

 

In came Mike Weston.

 

Mike was a curiosity in many ways, Joe had to admit, especially when compared to his usual friends. He had no interest in death; quite the opposite, he valued life immensely and found his own sort of beauty in it. He valued life most of all when it was in danger of ending or in need of care; so soft was he that he took in dogs due to be executed. 

 

Understandably, Mike had never cared for Jordy and had been thankful that their chapters were not related enough to merit collaboration.

 

Furthermore, Mike had ultimately bonded with Joe over Ryan; every spare moment that Mike hadn’t devoted to his sickly mother or his thesis on Joe had been spent gushing over Ryan’s way with words. Even from the beginning, he’d discouraged actual interaction between Mike and the others, merely exchanging the smallest of tidbits about them amidst favourite passages of _Poetry Of A Killer_ and idle wonderings of Mike’s part about whether the poisons he was using to ensure his mother still needed him were too potent; he was their world, so they wouldn’t understand someone loyal to him fixating not only on another, but on the one who’d seen him imprisoned.

 

Besides, if they’d known they had an associate within the FBI, they might get cocky and no one wanted that. 

 

Ryan, Mike had stated frequently, was so broken that it leapt off the page. And Mike, being broken himself, loved nothing so much as a broken thing. He had wanted for so long to be the hand that guided Ryan back to happiness, that kept him safe and warm and loved even if he had to lob off his feet with an axe to make him stay that way. So, of course, he had been thrilled at Joe’s proposal: being the foremost expert on _him_ since Ryan’s departure, the BAU would be fools not to include him in the inevitable task force formed when Jordy provided Joe freedom. 

 

And then he would meet his hero, a man that could be as much his project as Joe’s. And Joe accepted that; he was a new man now, open to collaboration with other artists. Besides, Mike’s hand would be guiding Ryan, but Joe’s hand would be guiding Mike. With every thrust into his pretty body Ryan could manage on his weak heart, Mike would praise _his_ name. 

 

All was fair in love and war, they said much too frequently. What could be fairer than this? No matter who won the war for Ryan’s love, his wife or his disciple, Joe was the real victor. 

 

And just think of the acclaim he’d receive…


End file.
